


Fancy New York Hat

by Missy



Category: Fancy - Bobbie Gentry (Song)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Introspection, Motherhood, Sacrifice, Sad, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She looks for her sometimes.





	Fancy New York Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofmidgets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofmidgets/gifts).



I keep looking for her every time I go to town. 

Don’t suppose she’ll be around. Hope she’s moved somewhere safe. Hope she’s wrapped up in furs and eating caviar. 

I know it’s a dirty thing I asked her to do, giving up her baby life. I worry she might’ve gone somewhere that was worse than this. 

But my girl weren’t born to beg in the gutter. I’m proud of her, whatever she’s doing. I know she ain’t starving. Wearing fancy hats in New York on the arm of some fancy man or kissing a congressman, she’s my baby forever.


End file.
